Théâtre du Chatelet
by Deftonsita
Summary: [Universo Alterno - YaoiShonenAi - RonDraco] Siglo XIX. Ron, un vampiro el cual decidio tomar un descanso de unos cuantos siglos es despertado por una melodia que Draco, un concertista famoso de Paris interpreta.
1. Prologo

**M**e encanta esta pareja y este fic ya lo venia pensando desde hacia rato. Para disfrutarlo mejor podrian contactar conmigo y asi les pasaria la cancion con la cual me inspire a escribirlo o si no la pueden conseguir ustedes, se llama Copos de Nieve y es de musica clasica y viene en un cd que se llama Estimulacion Temprana para bebes.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

Los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada caían sobre mi rostro, fríos como mi piel.

Para una persona como yo los menores detalles de la vida son los que mas cuentan, el hecho de haber sido alguna vez un mortal me hace sentir añoranza al ver a las personas caminar por la calle, ellos que disfrutan libremente del sol, de su calidez; en cambio yo, estoy condenado a vivir eternamente entre las sombras…

Para los vampiros tan viejos como yo (y me refiero en años, puesto que físicamente soy una persona que aparenta los 24) la evolución de la humanidad no es algo bueno, me eh quedado rezagado en mis costumbres arcaicas y ahora en esta nueva era todo es tan diferente… por ello decidí "dormir" unos cuantos siglos… hasta ese momento.

Ah… recuerdo perfectamente todo, como fue que ese sonido llego hasta mis sensibles oídos y me incito a levantarme de mi letargo. Lo primero que me di cuenta al salir de la cripta fue que todo había cambiado mucho, había edificios gigantescos por todos lados y carruajes halados por caballos invadían las calles, mientras que hombres con sombreros de copa ancha y grandes capas negras caminaban del brazo de mujeres hermosas en vestidos lujosos y anchos.

La multitud se dirigía hacia donde el dulce sonido que invadía mis oídos se encontraba y por ello decidí seguirles. Caminaron por una calle larga y de ahí dieron vuelta hacia otra que estaba iluminada por grandes faroles, las hermosas luces tenues se reflejaban en las calles de piedra y algunas personas se detenían a ver los grandes ventanales de los comercios que ahí había, perfumerías, repostería fina, cosméticos, juguetería y todo con la misma exquisitez de la elegancia que les caracterizaba.

Nuestro camino se detuvo ante un gigantesco edificio, el _Théâtre du Chatelet_, la gente entraba a tropel a trabes de las grandes puertas de caoba finamente talladas. Me di cuenta de que entregaban sus pases de entradas a un hombre junto a la entrada, y yo obviamente no tenia boletos; a si que a pesar de mis costumbres decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Volteando a mi lado izquierdo advertí la presencia de una hermosa mujer, un poco apartada de la multitud que se cubría del frió con una capa negra de la mas fina piel que se pudiese encontrar, su rostro estaba bellamente pintado y sus mejillas coloradas irradiaban tanta vida que llegue a envidiarla. Un ligero fruncimiento de su ceño dañaba su lindo rostro, se veía enojada y al parecer esperaba a alguien; sostenía un boleto en su mano.

Ella se percato de mi presencia y me sonrió tentativamente, comenzó a flirtear conmigo, minutos después me le acerque lentamente, una vez ante ella me miro a los ojos y segundos después ya había caído en mi poder. La tome de la mano y la lleve hasta un oscuro callejón junto al teatro, sus finos guantes hacia que no sintiese mi fría piel, sin oponer resistencia se dejo llevar, una vez ahí la recargue en la pared y puse su rostro entre mis manos, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su piel y me miro asombrada, pero anhelante a la vez.

"Estas frió…" me dijo en un susurro, pero yo no le hice caso, recorrí con mis labios su cuello hasta llegar a su yugular, un ligero gemido salio de sus labios cuando mis colmillos atravesaron su delicada piel, sus manos comenzaron desesperadamente a tantear mi torso, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para empujarme mientras yo la drenaba de aquel liquido vital, tan valioso llamado sangre, nuestros corazones latían ahora al unísono, éramos uno en aquel momento, sus débiles manos comenzaron a cerrarse en pequeños puños atrapando mi ropa y haciéndola jirones, sus manos se aferraban a la vida que en esos momentos yo le arrebataba…

De pronto el latido de su corazón empezó a detenerse y esa era mi señal para dejarla ir, ella estaba muriendo. Lentamente comenzó a caer deslizando su espalda contra la pared, sus mejillas anteriormente sonrojadas ahora se veían pálidas y sus labios rojos ahora eran de un terrible color lila… iba a morir.

Sin mucha ceremonia tome el pase que ella había dejado caer, arregle mis ropas y salí del oscuro callejón, subí las escaleras que llevaban hacia a las puertas del teatro; estaban a punto de cerrarlas.

"Señor, - me dijo el mozo con desentendimiento de mi tardanza – la función ya lleva tiempo, apresúrese".

Le sonreí ligeramente mientras detrás de mi se acercaba un joven acalorado, claramente se veía que había estado corriendo por un buen rato.

"¿No han visto entrar a una joven que vestía una capa de piel negra?" – la preocupación se denotaba en su voz.

Antes de entrar al teatro me volví hacia el y le sonreí socarronamente.

"Si… - le dije lentamente mientras veía el asombro en su rostro, había quedado pasmado ante mi mirada – entro minutos antes que yo"

"Gracias, señor" – me dijo soltando un ligero suspiro de alivio y entro casi pisándome los talones hacia la sala del teatro.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **

**- **La cancion que escucha Ron es la misma ya arriba mencionada.

El _Théâtre du Chatelet _si existe, fue inagurado en 1863 y es por ese mismo año en el que se desarroya esta historia.

**Espero sus reviews, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**P**rimer capitulo de la historia; quiero aclarar que estos seran cortos (no mas de dos hojas en Word), y que los primeros seran en los que ire introduciendo a cada personaje de la historia, dandole a cada uno su espacio y despues uniendolos a todos para ahora si crear la esencia del fic e ir desarroyandolo poco a poco (no me gusta apresurarme).

Aqui tienen la segunda entrega; espero les guste.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabia que no todo en la vida era miel sobre hojuelas, pero para el "el niño prodigio" esa frase no se aplicaba. 

Le encantaba la admiración que todos profesaban hacia el, era como probar un buen vino, el sabor llenando su boca y saborearlo dulcemente era lo que mas le agradaba, pero como el mismo licor, la fama se le había subido a la cabeza… ¿y quien lo culpaba, nadie, pues bien se lo merecía.

Habiendo nacido en una familia adinerada (Ah…! Los Malfoy, la mejor estirpe en Paris) el había crecido rodeado de lujos, sirvientes y halagos por cualquier cosa que el hiciese. El niño ah sonreído, bravo! Gritaban todos.

Oh! Si… la hipocresía le rodeaba, pero daba igual, mientras todos bajasen la cabeza ante el.

Había comenzado a tocar el piano a la temprana edad de 4 años maravillando a todo el mundo con su gran talento, la primera vez que toco en publico la gente se puso de pie y lo alabaron mas de lo que ya lo hacían, al pequeño le gusto tanto que comenzó a desear mas.

Ahora era todo un experto, gente de todos los rincones de Europa venían a verlo interpretar grandiosas piezas musicales famosas y propias también, e incluso la misma Emperatriz Eugenia de Francia había exigido que en la inauguración del teatro el estuviese en el programa; después de haberse hecho del rogar, joven Malfoy acepto, siendo su interpretación musical la mejor de todas, opacando fácilmente las demás.

Draco sentía las miradas de todos sobre el, no era algo que le molestase, al contrario le agradaba y a la gente le encantaba verlo pues el era todo un deleite para la vista, con un hermoso cabello rubio platinado, grandes ojos grises y su tersa piel blanca que contrastaba perfectamente bien con sus hermosos labios rojos y su vibrante mirada que hacían derretir a cualquier mujer… y¿por que no, a cualquier hombre. El joven Malfoy era en definitiva una obra maestra de la naturaleza.

Obviamente no tenia problemas para encontrar alguien con quien divertirse, las (y los) amantes le sobraban, pero por ahora Draco había decidido tomar un descanso, cosa que a Elizabeth; su ultima compañía; no le había agradado para nada y el pianista se dio rápidamente cuenta de eso cuando al cerrar la puerta tras de si escucho como el hermoso huevo de pascua de cristal cortado que ella tanto apreciaba había sido estrellado contra la madera seguido de los gritos histéricos de la joven.

"_Elizabeth, Elizabeth… el que en tu mente creas que soy tuyo no significa que se hará realidad"_, era lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse. Draco no era posesión de nadie, iba de aquí para allá disfrutando de los placeres de la vida a pesar de que estos fueran en general los aspectos carnales de esta…

El rubio continuo tocando la melodía bajo la mirada de todos, ya iba llegando al clímax de la pieza musical cuando de pronto, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda; de todas las personas que le observaban había una que lo había hecho sentirse cohibido, levanto su mirada, pero estando del lado vertical hacia la audiencia no se le hizo prudente voltear a ver a quien pertenecía esa penetrante mirada. _Pero… un momento, al diablo con la prudencia, soy un Malfoy,_ se dijo a si mismo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la multitud.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia las teclas del instrumento musical… ahí no había nadie que le llamase la atención; de pronto sintió la mirada frente a si mismo, pero al levantar la vista simplemente vio las cortinas de color escarlata que cubrían el templete del teatro.

_¿Qué me sucede?_, se dijo a si mismo. El sonido de la última tecla seguía retumbando en el teatro seguido después de los aplausos de la audiencia. Draco Malfoy se levanto como si nada, y mirando hacia el público hizo un ligero movimiento de su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Camino ágilmente tras bambalinas y una vez pasando la cortina Draco sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltarse y voltear rápidamente para ver quien era, y se dio cuenta de que era simplemente "San Potter" un, digamos… amigo de la infancia, el cual era proveniente de una prestigiosa familia inglesa, a Draco le caía bien el muchacho, eran de la misma edad, pero el apodo que le había puesto no se debía a otra cosa que simplemente el hecho de que a pesar de tener los mismos años de vida a diferencia de su amigo, Draco tenia mas experiencia en "ciertos" asuntos, experiencia de la cual Harry carecía.

"¿Que sucede Potter, sigues asombrado de mi brillante interpretación?" – le dijo burlonamente una vez que se hubo recuperado del susto.

"Aja… lo que tu digas Malfoy – dijo el joven pelinegro rodando los ojos - ¿Iras a la fiesta que se celebrara en casa de Mounsier Delacour?"

"Harry, Harry…- dijo soltando un ligero suspiro - ¿Cuantos años hace que me conoces – le pregunto pensativamente mientras hacia un delicado ademán con sus lindas manos – de toda la vida, tal vez? – Harry cabeceo en forma de si mientras consideraba la respuesta - entonces podrás decir que _obviamente_ asistiré"

Draco sonrió mientras se dirigía a una de las salidas del teatro seguido de Harry; había decidido que su largo celibato debía llegar a su fin… a pesar de que este solo había durado dos semanas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como podran observar Ron ya no cuenta la historia; esta a pasado a mis manos (duh!) y a si sera hasta el capitulo final en el cual cedere la historia (digamoslo asi) nuevamente a Ron. Cada capitulo (e historia que hago) esta inspirado en una cancion y la de este se llama Momento musical Nº 3, del mismo cd que la anterior.

Y por cierto; me equivoque en la fecha de inguracion del teatro, fue inagurado en el año de 1862, y tal y como lo dice en este capitulo; en la presencia de la Emperatriz Eugenia.

**Destino:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado x).

**Espero sus reviews, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**O**h, bueno... el turno de otro personaje a escena a llegado; lamento haberme tardado en subirlo pero es que no tengo internet ahorita (duh!). La cancion de este cap es la de Harry Potter - Prologue; esa sera facil de encontrar (jeje).

Segundo cap. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Había viajado largas distancias para poder regresar a el… y por nada del mundo le molestaba hacerlo.

La espera había sido insoportable.

Los siglos junto a el pasaban tan rápido que ni cuenta se daba, pero sin el todo era diferente; todo transcurría como en cámara lenta y eso era algo que ella aborrecía.

Felizmente había sentido su despertar. Dentro de ella su tétrico y vació corazón había vuelto a "latir" repentinamente sintiendo como si el fuego le quemase por dentro.

Espero intranquilamente a que el despreciable día diese paso a la hermosa noche, la cual le ayudaría a escapar y llegar hasta donde su amado hermano se encontraba.

Tomo su ligero (…) equipaje acompañada de sus fieles sirviente que conocían su "delicada" condición y recorrió el largo camino hasta Francia, a donde el se encontraba.

Apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano observando desde la pequeña ventana dentro del carruaje, cerro lentamente sus ojos, recordando las ultimas palabras que el le había dirigido mientras ella le miraba suplicante, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas rojizas, las únicas que ella había derramado en la eternidad.

"_Cuando yo despierte_ – le había dicho mientras se le acercaba lentamente hacia ella y le acariciaba su mejilla – _tu lo sentirás y no te será difícil regresar a mi, te lo prometo…" ­_– le dijo el, sellando su promesa con un beso.

Ginny Weasley recorrió con la yema de los dedos sus labios, recordando ese último beso.

Hacia tiempo que Ron había dejado de ser solo un hermano para ella, al abandonar su condición como seres mortales ellos habían pasado a una nueva existencia en la cual dejaban de lado su antigua vida. Ahora estaban conectados el uno al otro por algo más que el hecho de haber sido hermanos durante su vida como seres humanos. Ahora eran como padre e hija o… como a ella mas le agradaba referirse a su relación con el… eran amantes para toda la eternidad.

Al igual que Fred y George; los gemelos; también estaban conectados a el de la misma forma que ella.

Por un momento Ginny se pregunto donde estarían estos dos, _"En camino, al igual que yo"_, se dijo a si misma, no podía esperar para estar juntos todos denuevo.

Ginny dio una fugaz mirada a la hermosa luna llena y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos regreso aun más en el tiempo… a su nacimiento como vampiro.

Pasó su mano por el costado izquierdo de su cuello hasta llegar a cierto punto un poco más debajo de su oreja y volvió a sentir como si todo acabase de suceder hacia poco.

Los colmillos de su hermano habían penetrado su piel y ahora succionaban su sangre haciéndola sentirse débil, hasta que fue cayendo lentamente en sus brazos.

No la mato… la dejo semiinconsciente en el frió suelo de piedra.

Veía todo borroso y no lograba enfocarse en nada, bueno, solo en una cosa.

Su hermano, Ron Weasley lloraba a su lado mientras que con un cuchillo se cortaba las venas de su mano izquierda y acto seguido colocándosela sobre la boca de ella.

Ginny se relamió los labios mientras recordaba el sabor de la sangre de su hermano y la manera en la que le había hecho sentir: un éxtasis inimaginable y en su cabeza el sonido retumbante de lo que ella había creído era un tambor, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era eso…, si no en realidad era el propio latir del corazón de Ron y el de ella latiendo al mismo tiempo.

El sabor de aquel líquido carmesí era lo más delicioso que en su vida había probado.

Cuando sintió que Ron retiraba su brazo ella se aferro fuertemente a este, no deseaba dejarlo ir…

"_Ginny…_ - le había susurrado el – _me lastimas…"_ – eso era lo ultimo que ella deseaba y renegando le dejo ir.

Segundos después ella comenzó a sentirse extraña, su respiración era agitada mientras se retorcía con ligeros espasmos sobre el suelo.

Su corazón se detuvo, su cabello se hizo aun mas rojo y sedoso, su piel tersamente blanca, grandes y finos colmillos le habían crecido y minutos después, sus grandiosos y brillantes ojos azules se repentinamente fuera de sus orbitas, observando maravillados todo a su alrededor.

Ginny volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano junto a ella.

"_Bienvenida a tu nueva vida…"_ - le dijo alegremente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, las condiciones de la tranformacion de Ron (y otros personajes por ahi) seran tratados mas adelante... espero.

**Yumeko: **Si, tambien se dice trama; de donde eres?. Me alegra que esta historia te haya hecho cambiar de opinion sobre esta pareja, la verdad es que a mi me encanta y tienes razon sobre eso de que Draco siempre es el vampiro, veela, etc. la verdad esque por ningun momento decidi poner a Draco como el vampiro y a Ron como el pianista, por que simplemente no era la perona indicada para el papel (xD!) necesitaba a alguien que a pesar de todo pudiese ser misterioso, en ocasiones frio y en otras un humano mostrando sentimientos facilmente (cosa que sera algo importante en esta historia), a Draco en definitiva no se le puede mostrar a si tan facilmente o simplemente no es algo tan creible. Y... tal vez haga los capitulos mas largos, nu te preocupes xDD. Gracias por tu review.

**Chirusa:** Gracias por tu comentario:D.

**Espero sus reviews, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**O** per kami... bueno por fin ya con mi inspiracion devuelta (le tardo regresar ¬¬) aqui les dejo con el 4to capitulo, ojala y alguien lo lea y no piensen que mori xD. La musica de inspiracion va por parte de Kyo con Tout Reste À Faire, ciertamente no tiene mucho el significado de la letra con el tema de este capitulo, bueno no lo ven de la misma forma que yo, jeje, pero la tonada a creado un buen ambiente para escribirlo.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilo cuando repentinamente algo le hizo detenerse, voltear a su izquierda y alzar la mirada a la luna llena mientras por instinto su mano derecha se colocaba sobre su corazón el cual hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de latir para hacerlo nuevamente por breves segundos. 

Y no era por el festín criollo que se acababa de dar y por el cual sus mejillas y sus labios se encontraban sonrosados y lo comúnmente helado de su piel había sido reemplazado por una calidad momentánea; si no por la señal de que su querida creación había despertado de aquel sueño egoísta en el cual se había sumido.

Se interno en un oscuro túnel, pasando su mano por las frías piedras de la estructura, dando la falsa impresión de necesitar apoyo, siguió andando hasta salir nuevamente y presentársele ante el una hoguera en la que los pobres gitanos se arremolinaban para darse calor, sus roídas ropas contrastaban notablemente con su vestimenta negra, elegante y pulcra, continuo su camino sin darles importancia.

A paso lento salio del distrito pobre de Roma, hasta llegar al Puente Elio que lo separaba de su destino: El Castel Sant' Ángelo.

Acompañado de los carruajes que por ahí pasaban, flanqueado por los angeles del puente, las tenues luces de los faroles empezó a caminar lentamente como siempre lo hacia cada vez que pasaba por ahí, le encantaba escuchar el sonido del agua y de los peses que pasaban por debajo del viaducto, un sonido in disfrutable para los oídos mortales, pero gracias a la sensibilidad del suyo el si podía.

Llego y como si supiese el camino de memoria siguió hasta la parte mas alta del chalet, y en una de las grandes ventanas del lugar fue y se sentó en el alfeizar, disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad desde ese lugar.

Sabia que de un momento a otro su quietud seria interrumpida por alguien y no se equivoco pues a la hora de estar ahí supo que alguien iba hasta donde el estaba.

Y fuera quien fuera esa persona subía lentamente las escaleras de piedra iluminadas por la luz roja de las antorchas hacia el primer piso del castillo donde el se encontraba, sus pasos resonaban fuertes en las escaleras de piedra.

Al llegar a su destino arrastro sus pies, no era que estuviese cansado, era el hecho de verlo ahí mismo, de la misma forma en la que se había imaginado que se encontraría: sentado en el borde de la ventana con su rostro hacia el frió viento de la noche romana, mirando hacia el vació con sus ojos perdidos.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, cosa que para su asombro mereció la atención del moreno en la ventana.

"¿Por que suspiras…?" – le dijo volteándolo a ver con el ceño semifruncido, observando una confusión infantil en sus frescos ojos verdes, siempre le encantaba ver esos ojos.

"¿Que, acaso no puedo hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, pero… - dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su pelirrojo amigo – ¿no se supone que nosotros no tenemos alma?" – para esto una sonrisa irónica adorno sus delicados labios mientras jugaba con los listones de la ropa del otro.

"¿Que tiene que ver eso con que yo halla suspirado?"

"Dicen que los suspiros son los respiros del alma – la amargura llenaba sus palabras, mientras anudaba cada vez mas fuerte los listones entre sus dedos y terminaba por soltarlos del cuello del pelirrojo – aunque también dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma… mj!- se quejo - ... dime George, puedes ver algo en mis ojos?" – alzo su mirada, para ver los ojos azules de George, este no sabia que contestarle, simplemente abrió y cerro su boca, el moreno volteo su rostro con disgusto y se alejo de el, sabia que no encontraría respuesta alguna en un vampiro tan joven y si el no podía dársela así mismo, entonces nadie lo haría.

"No cabe duda que a Seamus tenia debilidad por los filósofos… – a la mención de Seamus, el moreno volteo rápidamente a verlo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, pero George no le dio importancia a esto – no creo tener que decirte lo que a sucedido Neville, pero…"

"Ya lo se" – le corto quedamente mientras agachaba la mirada y se tocaba el pecho.

"Partiremos a Francia en cuanto caiga la noche el día de mañana¿vendrás con nosotros?" – George camino hacia el pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de este y mientras con su mano izquierda rozaba un dedo sobre su cuello.

"No puedo… no todavía;… Fred – dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la ventana frente a el, ahí el gemelo de George se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar donde Neville había estado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Creeanme que trato de adaptar el fic a la epoca en la que se supone sucede todo, pero dispensenme si algun detalle se me va de las manos como la vestimenta que como todo el tiempo me la llevo por delante; como en el primer capitulo y una lectora en otro site me hizo darme cuenta.

Si les gusto entonces ya saben como expreasarlo: reviews!


	5. Capitulo 4

**C**omo al parecer ya casi nadie se interesa por leer fics en español de esta pareja (o mas bien y tristemente el mio xD ;;) y como tengo otro capitulo esta vez no esperare a mas reviews y actualizare pronto, osease a la de ya xD, pero espero que no por eso dejen de escribirme sus comentarios. Cancion de inspiracion: La niña de los cabellos rizados o dorados, algo asi :S.

* * *

El joven Harry Potter no creía en la magia, ni en el destino, ni en nada que no pudiese ser comprobado y el amor a primera vista estaba entre esas cosas, el era un escéptico de primera. Pero esa noche el ingles iba a morderse la lengua y echar por la borda todas sus ideas, por que en ese momento, el amor le había llegado… y a primera vista.

Al poner un pie dentro la grandiosa residencia de la familia Delacour, Draco Malfoy havia sido literalmente acosado y arrastrado lejos de el por las mujeres que lo vieron llegar y después de tanto hacerse del rogar lograron sentar a su rubio amigo en el piano para interpretar "alguna pieza romántica", como todas le habían pedido y obviamente el las complació.

Mientras que el moreno de ojos verdes se había quedado como un idiota sin saber que hacer, el torbellino de demás le había desorientado y ahora estaba solo en un lugar desconocido y a paso lento decidió dar un paseo por el salón, con una copa en mano, de vez en cuando dando ligeros sorbos a la deliciosa champagne y la música del piano en sus oídos acompañado de las voces de la gente que animadamente conversaban.

Y ahí fue cuando la vio, al otro lado del lugar, rodeada de un montón de vejestorios con los que al parecer mantenía una acalorada platica, pues su ceño se encontraba un tanto fruncido, sus enguantadas manos se movían tenazmente, tratando de dar énfasis a sus palabras y de vez en cuando (este gesto le había hecho gracia) mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Después de un tiempo la muchacha se había sentido observada, alzando la vista y des pues volteando a su lado izquierdo sus castaños ojos se encontraron con unos verde esmeralda, un magnetismo inmediato se hizo presente, ella se ruborizo y el corazón de el comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, un sentimiento calido le embargaba al muchacho y su sonrisa se agrando cuando ella se la devolvió.

El nerviosismo se hizo presente en la joven mientras tímidamente jugaba con uno de sus bucles castaños, ahora participando parcialmente en la plática, su atención ahora se encontraba en otro lugar.

Potter seguía embelesado con ella, considerando lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido color melón, que tan bien le iba con su ligeramente piel morena, cuando repentinamente salio de su ensimamiento al sentir una mano sobre su brazo.

"Me alegra mucho que haya asistido joven Potter" – no era otra que Fleur Delacour la mayor de las hijas del matrimonio anfitrión.

"A mí también, creame, a mi también…" – le contesto quedamente y sin mirarla todavía.

Fleur se sintió un tanto ofendida por la falta de atención y mientras alzaba una ceja siguió la vista de Harry y al ver quien acaparaba su curiosidad una sonrisa burlesca apareció en sus labios.

"Su nombre es Hermione Granger y ha venido a estudiar aquí, se esta hospedando con los Parkinson pues su familia y ellos son amigos, es su compatriota¿sabe?"

"No… no comprendo" – contesto débilmente pues su mente todavía seguía procesando la información recientemente recibida.

"Al parecer en verdad le gusto ¿Eh? Me refiero a que ella también es inglesa, aunque ya se habrá dado cuenta al escuchar su nombre" – su sonrisa se suavizo un poco mientras tomaba al moreno del brazo y comenzaron a caminar entre los invitados.

De vez en cuando se detenían para saludar a alguien, la señorita Delacour como siempre derrochando encanto y moviendo su rubio y largo cabello en un gesto seductor y a la vez desenfadado, mientras que Harry como siempre, manteniéndose al margen de las cosas y hablando de vez en cuando, no es que fuera serio, si no que aún se sentía intimidado por los recientes sucesos.

Todo iba tan rápido para el en esos momentos. Pensativo se dejaba prácticamente llevar del brazo de Fleur y cuando menos se lo había pensado estaban cercas de donde se encontraba la joven que había ganado la atención de el desde el momento en que había llegado al lugar.

"Permítame apiadarme de usted mi querido Potter – las palabras de la rubia habían ganado la atención del moreno y volteándola a ver sin entenderle del todo ella continuo – le presentare a la señorita Granger y a cambio usted me prometerá traerla algún día para conversar, la verdad es que a mi también me llama la atención conocerla, me parece que es una agradable muchacha"

"Si por supuesto, téngalo por seguro, claro que si ella acepta y si le agrado todavía" – contesto el ojiverle sin pensarlo dos veces, esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

"Por supuesto que le agradara¿como puede decir eso? – dijo Fleur en un gesto entre divertida y ofendida, arrancando de los labios de Harry una sonrisa tímida - si usted es una persona tan amigable"

Y así el ego de moreno se disparo por los aires, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, el corazón latiéndole de emoción, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de ilusión y junto a una Fleur Delacour tomada firmemente del brazo, ella empezando a hacerla decididamente de celestina se dirigió a conocer por fin a la mujer que inconscientemente le había enamorado a la primera mirada.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero y les haya gustado, apartir de aqui la historia ya empezara a tomar mejor forma, adentrandose mas en la trama, no desesperen.

Reviews:D.


	6. Capitulo 5

**H**ehehehehe... ok no pedire disculpas por el **GRAN** retraso por que no tiene caso (LOL eso rimo), digamos que simplemente me adentre en otro fandom, pero no por ello deje este y bueno, aqui esta el capitulo de relleno haha, por que en verdad no tiene mucho pero almenos demuestra que sigo viva y mi intencion de continuar este fic, soo..., aqui esta.

Esta vez no tiene musica de inspiracion, estube escuchando un poco de todo mientras lo escribia pero nada que ver con la historia, por que digo, NewS, Miyavi, 비, Wang Lee Hom y por supuesto mi ichiban 둥방신기 no hcieron nada por este capitulo, hahaha.

* * *

Ni siquiera el golpe que Draco había dado en la mesa, el cual hizo que las tazas y los pequeños platos de te hermosamente decorados saltaran lograron sacar a Harry de su trance.

- Ya deja de andar fantaseando con esa inglecita de ayer. Era bastante fea, yo no se que le viste.

Harry, quien tenía su barbilla apoyada sobre su puño volteo lentamente hacia el rubio y lo miro como si este hubiese dicho una verdadera barbaridad.

- Ella no era fea – dijo indignado – era hermosa¿que no la viste?, supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado con ese montón de mujeres a tu alrededor¿Qué no te mareo el perfume de Antoinette Florit?

Draco simplemente se digno a soltar una pequeña risita antes de contestar mientras tomaba en sus manos la taza frente a el.

- Harry, Harry… cuantas veces te tendré que decir que de Draco Malfoy hay para todas y no te preocupes por mi, cuando sienta nauseas por los aromas a mi alrededor te llamare para espantarlas a todas, siempre y cuando no estés junto a esa compatriota tuya – y aquí hizo un gesto triste el cual por supuesto era totalmente falso – en ese caso me dejarías morir solo, estoy seguro.

El moreno simplemente entorno los ojos mientras tomaba la servilleta blanca hermosamente bordada con hilos finos que se encontraba sobre su regazo y enrollándola la levanto para lanzársela al joven frente a el cuando una profunda voz hablo a su espalda.

- Modales joven Potter, modales – si de por si la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio era ya grande, al escuchar las palabras de su padre se volvió aún mas burlona y llegándole de oreja a oreja.

De tal palo, tal astilla, prácticamente este dicho fue creado para el señor Malfoy y su hijo, los dos eran como dos gotas de agua, claro, el mayo ligeramente mas alto que el hijo y con el cabello largo el cual recogía siempre en una pequeña coleta en la base de la nuca con listones de seda fina dependiendo del color del traje, el cual en este caso era de color verde. El señor Malfoy era una persona seria y de un porte imponente, era una persona respetada entre la sociedad francesa.

- Padre, que alegría de verte esta mañana… - dijo Draco - todavía estas con vida – esto ultimo en una voz tan queda que para que solo Harry lo escuchara, algo que lo hizo prácticamente ahogarse con el te - ¿Gustas acompañarnos?.

- Con calma, joven Potter - al escuchar estas palabras Harry sintió el bastón del señor Malfoy golpear ligeramente su hombro – No, gracias hijo, tengo cosas que hacer y tu tambien, tu madre quiere que visites a tu abuelo, – al decir esto Draco lanzo un bufido de disgusto mientras volteaba su cara para enfatizar dicho sentimiento - nada de reproches Draco, harás lo que te acabo de ordenar.

- ¿Y ahora cual es el motivo?, si tan preocupada esta por el¿por que en vez de dársela de la Dolce Vita en Italia por que no va a visitarlo ella misma?

- No reproches las acciones de tu madre y as lo que te eh dicho – y con esto el señor Malfoy dio media vuelta y entro en el castillo.

Al perder de vista a su padre Draco lanzo su servilleta en la mesa, estaba molesto y Harry podía darse cuenta de ello y mientras el rubio entrelazaba sus dedos y colocaba sus manos frente a su pecho, volteando a ver al moreno frente a el con la ceja levantada le hablo:

- Si yo tengo que sufrir el suplicio de tener que ir a la mansión de ese anciano decrepito que tengo por abuelo tu tambien lo harás.

- Tu sabes que no tengo problema con ello, Draco – dijo Harry de forma indiferente mientras colocaba la taza nuevamente frente a el después de haber tomado unos pequeños sorbos – deecho me agrada, yo no se por que a ti no, es tu abuelo después de todo.

- O al menos eso dicen – lo corto Draco rápidamente – ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido y yo no se por que mi madre me manda a mi a visitarlo, no es como si no tuviera cientos de sirvientes o dinero suficiente para conseguirse alguien con quien hablar de los temas tan aburridos de los que siempre habla, yo se que no es ningún secreto – decía mientras enfatizaba sus palabras moviendo su dedo índice frente al rostro del moreno – pero ese hombre definitivamente esta loco.

- Lo que tu digas Malfoy, pero como ya dije, a mi no me molesta.

- Preferiría estar en una fiesta organizada por Madame Lienaert, siendo acosado por la gran… "personalidad" de su hija que en el hogar de ese anciano.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras ambos se levantaban y se dirigían a la entrada que daba hacia los jardines del castillo, en el cual ambos habían estado tomando el desayuno, atravesaron cuartos hermosamente decorados con tapizados de calidos colores y ventanales gigantescos que dejaban entrar la luz del sol la cual iluminaba los espacios y así siguieron sin decir nada hasta salir por la gran puerta de roble bellamente tallada y bajaron las escaleras hasta subir al carruaje que ya estaba listo para ellos.

- ¿A donde lo llevo, amo Malfoy?

- A la casa de _abuelo_, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y si todavia tengo el descaro de dejarles notas como si las fueran a leer hahaha xD, como sea, tal vez este fic lo actualize primero en mi LJ pero consecuentemente pondre el cap aqui, ahunque no se si publicarlo en mi LJ pero como sea. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible (en cuanto me llegue la inspiracion) y... ZOMG! la pelicula de Hp! ya mero viene wee tmb el septimo libro of doom! y tmb mi cumple we igual el de Yoochun we, procuren felicitarme y tal vez les deje un regalo a ustedes haha ntc.

No espero muchos reviews... pero seria bueno saber que cuento con el apoyo de ustedes :D!!

(despues de tantos siglos TT).

안녕!!


End file.
